Harry Potter and the Poem
by sernity1806
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year, he has defeated Voldie and the school is opened up again. The 7th years have to take muggle studies, unless they are muggle born, or halfblood. Then they have to take Poetry class. Find out what Harry's poem is about.


A.N. This is a story that I have had in my head. So I hope u like it.

Characters: Harry, Snape, Pro.Thomas, Poetry teacher, later Ron and Hermione, and McGonagall, and mention of Dumbledore. This is Post war.

Poetry

"Today class we will turn in our poems and the best from each of my years will be read by the writer on Halloween Feast" stated Professor Thomas the Hogwarts Poetry teacher.

The 7th year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class handed in their poems.

"Work on your semester project while I look these over."

The class started to work on a collage of poetry. Professor Thomas started to look through the poems, hoping a good one would show up because his Slytherin/Hufflepuff class had none. Then one caught his eye. He read through it and knew he found the right one.

"Ok class get ready to pack up. Mr. Potter will you please see me after class."

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, Harry your poem was remarkable; it was the best out of all my 7th years."

"You mean I have to read mine at Halloween in front of everybody."

"Yes Harry and I know you don't like attention, but it really was good."

"Ok, it will be good to say it out loud."

"I thought it might be about a person, and don't worry I won't ask who."

"Thanks Professor."

"Don't mention it Harry."

Halloween Feast

"Relax Harry, you will do fine" Hermione stated.

"Thanks, Herm. I needed it."

"Now our 7th year Poet, Mr. Harry Potter" Professor Thomas said.

Harry walked up onto the platform and turned to face the school with his back to the teachers.

He said "I see you walking down the hall

You're the shadow of us all

I wonder how your day became

And if you had and aim

You're the enigma of us all

You're the shadow on the wall

I hope you stay the same."

Harry walked down and back to his seat. The teachers looked baffled except Professor Thomas who Harry had guessed knew who he was writing about.

"Now would any of the faculty like to guess who Harry was writing about?" asked Thomas.

The faculty conferred, including Snape, and came up with "Voldermort."

Harry coked on a peace of bread he was eating.

"Harry is this true, or not."

"It is not him, I think I will let your contemplate on it for a while. If you guess it I will tell you so."

"Well I would say that was a great Halloween Feast. Let's give a round of applause to our poets" Thomas said.

So teachers kept guessing who it was, the only one who didn't was Thomas, who asked Harry, his suspicion and was confirmed, and Snape, who Harry guessed was stowing over it.

Potions Class at the end.

"Mr. Potter please stay after class."

"You wanted to see me Professor."

"Yes Potter, I was wondering why you chose to write a Poem about me?"

"Well sir I chose to because you are miss understood, and I like you."

Harry then made his way to the door only to stop when he herd "It was a great poem."

"You're welcome Professor."

Harry then walked out of class and headed for this Poetry class.

"Ah Harry did he guess it?" asked Thomas.

"Yes and I told him how I felt."

"And how do you feel about him?"

"I told him that I liked him and he is miss understood.

"So should we tell the faculty that someone got who it was about?"

"Let me tell at graduation in a speech, just tell P.S. not to mention anything about finding it out."

Graduation

"My years at Hogwarts have been filled with many surprises. When I first came here I didn't know a thing about my self. I helped battle a troll in first year, and in case you were wondering it was Wingardium Leviosa. Second year I learned that most people aren't Parslemouths, and I told the snake not to attack. Oh and Professor Snape it was Hermione who stole from your private stores, it was for the Polyjuice Potion which we made right I might add. That year I was thought to be the heir of Slytherin and for all we know I could be, but I am the heir of Gryffindor. In third year I found out I had another family member. Sirius Black let me tell you all right now, he did not tell Voldermort, Peter Pettigrew did. Peter a.k.a. scabbers a.k.a. Wormtail is a death eater. Well I helped Sirius escape, and I don't care who knows. In fourth year my name got entered into the Goblet of Fire. That year I saw Cedric die, and Voldermort come back to life. 'Harry shuddered that memory.' In fifth year I was accused of making fourth year up, and Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries, he fell through the veil. In sixth year Albus died, by Professor Snape, but it turns out that was what Albus wanted. This year I defeated Voldermort, found out about my parents, their jobs, and more about my mom Lily. I also wrote a great poem, which only one faculty member besides Professor Thomas guessed right. Professor Snape got it correct. The person who the poem is about is Professor Snape. He is miss understood. Professor Snape's intelligent, witty, and a great friend who I have come to like."

Harry sat down. The Hall erupted with applause, but Harry was looking at Professor Snape who just winked at Harry. They all got their diplomas handed by Headmistress McGonagall.

"So Harry what are you going to do now?" asked Professor Snape.

"Well Severus I am going to move into my flat I bought, write my school year adventures, and then write how to really fight against dark arts" stated Harry.

"Well let me know if you need help moving in, in know some people who can help."

"I will let you know, and Severus thanks for everything."

"No need Harry, no need."

Harry then did the impossible, he apparated out of Hogwarts.

Epilogue

Mrs. Professor Weasley walked in with the first years. She set down the stool and the Sorting Hat.

"I am the Sorting Hat I will sort you all, some might go into more than one, but have no fear I will place you all."

Mrs. Professor Weasley opened the scroll and started reading off the names. The one that made the whole hall talk was a kid by the name of Severus Riche Potter. He put on the Hat and it said 'oh, son Harry eh, oh and son of a muggle woman named Rachael. Plenty of courage, brains, loyalty, and drive now where to put you, how about Slytherin ok then it is "Slytherin!"

Then hall fell silent, but little Severus just walked over to Slytherin and looked up at the Head Table there Professor Snape said to Professor Weasley, the flying instructor

"You owe me 10 shickles."

"Ok, but that is the first Potter in Slytherin you know."

"Actually Ron, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin too" stated Professor Harry the writing teacher.

"What!" yelled Ron.

Mrs. Professor Weasley just walked in and sat down next to Ron and said "Ron don't have a cow."

Ron blushed at what Hermione said and went on with his food. Harry looked next to him and took his wife Rachael's hand. Rachael is going to teach muggle studies, what better teacher than a muggle. Snape just watched it all from his chair right in the middle as the Headmaster. 'Albus and Minerva looked down from the heavens and smiled.'


End file.
